mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Komodo Dragon
A 'Komodo Dragon '''is a large, venomous hostile mob. Spawning Komodo Dragons can be found in Swamps and Plains. Drops When killed, Komodo Dragons drop Reptile Hide. Large Komodo Dragons have a 25% chance to drop an egg. Behavior Komodo Dragons are hostile and will attack smaller mobs and even the player; it poisons its prey when attacking. They can also swim in water. Strategy Being a venomous mob, Komodo Dragons may interrupt your Swamp travels. The best way to deal with them would be to shoot them from afar with a Bow. However, they don't always spawn alone, and you may even encounter some in a group. They're certainly deadly when you deal with more than one, as well. A Stone sword would work on them, but Iron or Diamond is best. It may also be advised, although not entirely necessary, to use a sword with Sharpness or Fire Aspect enchantments. Attack it as you would when dealing with a Creeper: striking and jumping back. It is best to wear Dirt Scorpion Armor when killing them as the armor's effect will help counteract the poison. If you are not wearing Scorpion Armor, wait for the poison to wear off if you were attacked by a Komodo Dragon, then attack next. After dealing with them, avoid that area of Swamp as they'll respawn there. Taming Komodo Dragons can be tamed by killing a larger Komodo Dragon and therefore obtaining an egg. The egg can be hatched by placing it near a Torch. The resulting baby Komodo Dragon will be tamed if the player at least stays in the area of the egg. If the player moves too far away (farther then 8 blocks), the newly hatched Komodo Dragon will be wild. Whilst riding a tamed Komodo Dragon, if the player attacks a mob, the Komodo Dragon will poison them upon contact. If the player has cheats on his or her world/server, you can use this command to obtain an egg: ''/give username MoCreatures:mocegg 1 33. Once fully grown, a Crafted Saddle can be placed on the Komodo Dragon so it can be ridden. Tamed Komodo Dragons can be healed by feeding them Raw Rat and Raw Turkey. Unlike baby Scorpions, a baby Komodo Dragon can not be picked up. A Whip can be used on a tamed Komodo Dragon to it make remain stationary. Trivia * If a Splash Potion of Invisibility is thrown at a tamed Komodo Dragon with a Saddle on it, and then the player rides it, he/she will appear to be floating and sitting in mid-air. This can also be done with other mounts, such as Horses, Wyverns and Scorpions. This can be used to confuse players in Multiplayer. However, other players may notice the potion particles. * Komodo Dragons are one of the many mobs in Mo' Creatures that are venomous. Other poisonous or venomous mobs include Scorpions, Snakes, Jellyfish, Wyverns and Stingrays. * Komodo Dragons are based on the large venomous reptile of the same name. Gallery Mo_Creatures_Komodo_Dragon.jpg|The size of a Komodo Dragon compared to the player. 2013-11-01_20.59.28.png|A tamed Komodo Dragon sitting down. 2014-05-27_17.13.57.png|A baby Komodo Dragon. 2015-07-24_20.46.16.png|Several Komodo Dragons swimming in water. Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Varanidae